


Seventh Time's The Charm

by sigye



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, the mamacita teaser taken further
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the events of the teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Time's The Charm

"Kangin-hyung!"

Kyuhyun charmingly sidles up to his cart, flashing a smile.

He probably thinks he's being sneaky, but how he thinks someone can be sneaky while trying to steal a watermelon is beyond Youngwoon. To his credit though, his smile doesn't waver even as he moves the melon behind his back, using both hands.

"Brat. Why are you calling me that? And what are you even doing here?"

Kyuhyun thinks back to earlier when Donghae, the most infamous bounty hunter in the country, had approached him for information. Having a bounty hunter paying attention to him would've ruined his plan, so he'd had to do something. So he'd used his tried-and-true card-flicking technique in order to distract Donghae, but the older man had just blinked.

 _"You know, that won't work on me," he'd pointed out, not unkindly. "I know you learned that trick from Changmin, and_ he _learned it from Yunho in the gambling dens. And I've known Yunho-hyung for years."_

He would've almost had to make a run for it then if the bartender hadn't spotted his favorite dongsaeng standing outside and loudly called for him to come inside and save him from the sheriff's advances. He'd snuck away to the sounds of Siwon spluttering denials and found himself near a large display of fruit, in need of a new plan.

"It's a long story," he finally decides with another large, charming smile. One of his fingers starts to slip. "But your cart clearly says 'Kangin' and you're not a blond, Youngwoon-hyung, so you must be here undercover working with him."

Youngwoon would be fine watching Kyuhyun try to hold the stolen fruit till his fingers cramped, but he can't just stand by and take these accusations. " _Him?!_ You think -- you think I'm working with _Donghae_?!"

The shout of his name brings the bounty hunter out at a near-run, waving his gun around dangerously. Youngwoon's still going on about how he's on a case of his own and he doesn't work with anyone, much less bounty hunters, and how Kyuhyun should know that by now!

But Donghae's more important right now. "What's going on?!" the bounty hunter yells, eyes still wide, hat nearly falling off. 

Fortunately, Kyuhyun is prepared this time. He waits for Donghae to look at him before shouting 'catch!' and slinging the watermelon in his direction. He'd counted on Donghae dropping the gun in order to try and catch the projectile fruit, and he'd been right. The dropped gun goes off with a bang and everybody freezes in shock.

Except Kyuhyun, because he's making his way over to the rear entrance of the barbershop where Leeteuk's waiting. He can hear what sounds like the entire town scolding Donghae, and he snickers under his breath.

"Kyuhyun, _why_ did you say to meet you here? I already got out of jail this time, what more is there to do?"

Kyuhyun lets them both in from the back, shouting for Ryeowook. It only takes a few seconds of bargaining before Ryeowook agrees to shave Leeteuk's ridiculous facial hair off, and it's only a minute later that it's done.

"Alright. I helped you out, Kyuhyunnie, so now you need to stop holding last week over me!" Ryeowook's cheeks flush the lightest shade of pink while Leeteuk looks on, mystified.

Kyuhyun's smile turns warm. "I know, Ryeonggu, I know. There's just one more thing -- switch clothes with him, okay? And then we'll tie you up here so they don't think you helped us on purpose."

Ryeowook rolls his eyes. He's already in this deep, so why not go the extra mile? He exchanges outfits with good grace, even consenting to be gagged. "The things I do for you, KyuKyu," he says dramatically. "Go quickly, okay? Both of you, be sa-mmphf!"

Not five minutes later, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk are in the car, driving fast.

It takes a few minutes of Leeteuk looking worriedly behind to convince him that they're home free.

"Kyuhyun-ah. What says this won't end the same way it did the last six times?"

Kyuhyun almost pouts but catchs himself in time.

"I worked it all out this time, hyung! After I got away from Donghae, Hyukjae used that ridiculous flag of his to get his attention, and then they debated the pros and cons of having a female audience to show off to during work. Shindong messed with the horseshoes too, so Donghae won't be coming after us for a while."

Kyuhyun catches the surprised smile on Leeteuk's face and turns away to hide his own, nearly giddy with the high of success.

"Okay, I'm impressed. You stopped Donghae, you got Ryeowook to give me these. But where did the car come from?"

Kyuhyun's smile turns into a smirk.

"Sungmin, of course. I persuaded him last night."

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly over breakfast, after messing up two bowls of oatmeal and giving up in favor of cereal. Proofread very sparingly. Be gentle!


End file.
